Professor Layton and the Case of the Dove
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: The mystery – I can't explain it. If I were to simply tell you that it was the Piped Piper of a Ghost Ship and the Lighthouse of the night, you couldn't possibly believe it right away. But it's part of the truth, I promise you that. Please, Professor Hershel Layton, I need your help me cleanse my name and reputation...


Disclaimer = I don't own Professor Layton **May contain spoilers!**

A/N: So the story takes places about nine years after the events of Professor Layton and the Lost Future – so like I said, it may contain spoilers.

 **Chapter 01**

Flora Reinhold watched seven year old Alfendi Layton staring at the latest puzzle that his father had left on the desk for him. The young boy was muttering about the details of the story and was completely and utterly lost in thought – he didn't even realise that his father, Professor Hershel Layton, returned through the door of their terraced house in the centre of the city.

Professor Layton had been away to visit Luke – shortly after Luke had settled into his new home, he had written to his mentor explaining some unusual occurrences. Flora and the professor had gone to see Luke and Clark Triton to solve the mystery of the Ghost. The Ghost of Griffinton…

"Do you have an answer for me, Alfendi?" Layton asked his son, ruffling the youngster's red hair and then hanging his coat up on the wooden coat stand.

"I'm still thinking…"

The professor gave Flora a close hug and enquired on Alfendi's behaviour on his absence.

Flora smiled, shaking her head. "It was fine – better than the last time. How is Luke doing, Professor?"

"Luke is settling into the university- eager to follow in my footsteps it would appear. A professor of archaeology." Layton took a deep breath. "What's this?" he asked, picking up a letter from the study room desk.

His name and the address was printed neatly onto the papyrus like envelope. At first, he didn't recognise the handwriting, until he opened up the letter.

' _Hershel Layton,_

 _I am sure that I will be the last person that you were expecting to hear from – having recently been released, I am currently getting a fresh start residing in a little city called Stoneyview where I need your help. I thought I was safe from knowledge of my conviction here, and that's true, but I still need your help. This time it isn't so that you can stop me, this time it's so that you can help solve the mystery and prove my innocence._

 _The mystery – I can't explain it. If I were to simply tell you that it was the Piped Piper of a Ghost Ship and the Lighthouse of the night, you couldn't possibly believe it right away. But it's part of the truth, I promise you that._

 _I attach a map to the location of the seaside city of Stoneyview in the hope that you are convinced enough to help me. To cleanse my reputation._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Clive Dove'_

"What's the letter say, Professor?" Flora asked from the doorway of his study – she was curious to know about the letter's contents ever since it arrived on the doormat two weeks ago. She had even gone to the trouble of holding it up to a light and trying to read through the envelope, but couldn't piece much together about the letter's content. There was a part of Flora that wanted to steam the letter open, but she knew that the professor would detect her feeble attempt to get into the letter.

"It's not important…" Layton replied, putting the letter back in the envelope and tucking it away between two books.

Little Alfendi was intrigued by the contents of the letter and ran in to catch a glance at what his father didn't want either of them to read. He snuck past the professor who left to go and get a cup of tea.

Flora followed her guardian and watched him boil the kettle. "Professor, who was the letter from?"

His hands were shaking, and his breathing quickened. "It's not important, Flora… Just a letter from Gressenheller regarding an upcoming trip."

"Oh- right." Flora wasn't convinced of Professor Layton's excuse, but didn't want to follow it up. "Is it alright if I read it?"

There was a gentle whistle as the kettle reached boiling point, and all but a silence filled the room.

Until Alfendi made an exaggerated gasp. "Woah- Clive Dove! Dad, I didn't know you knew him…"

Professor Layton looked at Flora with a wide eyed expression, before his head dropped to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me, Professor?" Flora asked quietly. "Does Clive need your help?"

"I didn't tell you because-"

Alfendi burst into the kitchen, waving the letter in his hand. "We have to go to Stoneyview! It sounds like a mystery for the Layton family and Flora to solve!"

Hershel Layton tried desperately to thread a sentence together that would explain everything without touching on delicate subjects. "It seems from the look on your face, that you would like an explanation, Flora?"

Flora folded her arms with a sorry expression on her face. "Only as I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me about it."

"Well, after what happened in the underground London, I didn't think that you would want to see Clive again. Not after he kidnapped you."

Deep down, Flora was a little scared at the thought of seeing her kidnapper again, but at the same time, there was something she hadn't said to Layton. "I understand… a little… but Clive did what he did because he needed help, and he knew you could help him. So if taking me was the only way to get your help, then I forgive him. Clive was just a lost soul seeking help, and if he needs it now, then maybe we should go and solve the Stoneyview mystery."

Alfendi jumped to Flora's assistance in convincing his father to agree to go to Stoneyview – he squeezed her arm gently. "Come on Dad, it's got everything you could possibly wish for! Disappearing children. Ghosts. Even this lighthouse of the night sounds cool!"

Flora glanced at the letter over Alfendi's shoulder. "And he's being accused of something that isn't his fault – and I believe him-"

"Stop!" Hershel snapped, stopping Flora in her tracks. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to take you both there – admittedly, I am intrigued, but after what he did for his help, how do I know that this isn't another elaborate plan to get me and you two in a vulnerable position."

"Alfendi, go upstairs for a moment – I need to talk to your dad…" Flora ushered the boy out of the room before pushing the kitchen door shut. "Professor, Clive's not reached out to just anyone, he's reached out to you. Just like Luke had faith and confidence in you to save the day every time something came up, Clive is putting his faith in you to bring him to justice. The townspeople are accusing him of something he didn't do. Come on, I know that you won't give up on anyone who needs help. Please?"

Professor Layton frowned at Flora, feeling like there was something more to the letter and her need for them to save the day. "I'm still not sure, Flora – I care about you too much to put you in danger again. In St Mystere, with the Elysium box, and the underground London. I wouldn't want Stoneyview to be the reason that I lost you completely…"

"Professor Layton once told me that a gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved, and that includes this one. I can forgive Clive, and I think you should too."

The infamous Professor Hershel Layton was so unsure of what to say that he walked towards the door, placing his hand on the door handle.

Flora put her hand on his. "Come on Hershel- even, even Luke forgave Clive for what he did. So do I… And I know you don't like me saying this because it brings up the past- but Claire forgave Clive too…"

Layton's beady but gentle eyes closed slowly as he gripped the door handle tighter. He could feel the sense of him giving in to Flora's pleas. "Flora… I don't like you bringing up Claire- just in case Alfendi hears and gets the wrong idea."

Flora's head dropped- Alfendi's mother had left them after he turned one, and that was a shock, but Alfendi grew fond of females that came into his life as they could have been his biological mother. She could remember one time where an associate of the professor's came to the house to discuss some details of a lecture that he was due to deliver, Alfendi came to the sudden conclusion that she was his mother. Whilst Flora didn't think that the mentioning of the name Claire would cause trouble, she had to honour Hershel's decisions.

"Okay Professor, but we still need to go and help Clive- he's asked for your help. You owe it to him. He only wants a second chance, and it isn't his fault, at least not this time."

Layton couldn't help but bite his tongue to stop him from saying something he would regret. Part of him wanted to help, and part of him wanted to leave Clive to sort it out. "Flora- I really don't think that you should be standing about…" He paused and then smiled. "What I mean is, you better pack a bag."

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Here's the first chapter of my first Professor Layton story – let me know what you think about it!?**


End file.
